Only Fools Cry
by amberluvron
Summary: Numbuh One and one of the DCFDTL are kidnapped, and sold to someone named James, But what is the dark secret all three of them share. DARK.


It was dark, all I could taste was my blood, and all I could see was the driver's outline, all I could hear was the lull of the tires, taking me to some distant place, far from home. The man, my captor, was laughing and talking to someone named James on a phone. I looked over to the boy, who was unconscious on the car floor, his sunglasses askew. I never really did figure out why that man wanted us; we were so different, maybe for ransom? It's confusing how a criminal's mind works, I should probably know, I've been a criminal for so long. I reached over to wake him up.  
  
"Nigel," I whispered softly, "You need to get up."  
  
The British boy's response was exactly what I anticipated.  
  
"YOU KIDNAPPED ME," He yelled, "YOU FUCKING DELIGHTFUL CHILD."  
  
"I didn't," I insisted, "He did."  
  
With that Nigel followed my finger and realized that there was a man driving the truck, it was too much for me, I started to cry. That's when the truck stopped. The man stepped out of the truck and walked to the back door that he flung open.  
  
"Shut up," He yelled, "this is the last time I kidnap a bitch."  
  
He grabbed my hand and pulled me out, nodding for Nigel to follow.  
  
"Look princess," the man said, "I hope you don't care where you live."  
  
"Why," I managed to choke out.  
  
Instead of an answer he shoved me into a small dirty room, Nigel soon followed, and I could only stare as the man closed the door behind us.  
  
"Welcome," he said in a cruel voice, and then the lights went out, I was surrounded by darkness, with only Nigel's sound of breathing to comfort me.  
  
"Where are we," he asked.  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine," I said.  
  
"Why did he kidnap you," He asked, this time in a more forceful voice.  
  
"I DON'T KNOW," I yelled.  
  
"He was right," Nigel, said in a shocked voice, "You are a bitch."  
  
The words struck me like a bunch of bricks, and I immediately began to sob again. Nigel stayed in his corner with a cold expression remaining on his face, then in a sudden movement he rushed over to me and scooped me up in his arms.  
  
"We'll get out of this," he reassured me.  
  
"Am I really a bitch," I asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Really."  
  
He nodded, and at that moment our captor returned.  
  
"LEAVE HER ALONE," Nigel yelled at him, as the man approached me.  
  
"Look kid," the man said in a dangerously low voice, "Why do you care, she's one of your mortal enemies."  
  
"So what," Nigel fought back, "Sometimes people have to work together."  
  
"If you really like her so much," The man challenged, "Why did you sell her out."  
  
"What," I whispered, "Nigel did you..."  
  
"That's right princess," the man teased, "He gave me the password and other entrances to your house."  
  
"Did you really," I asked him, "How could you."  
  
"Ok," Nigel said, his eyes darting around the small jail cell, "I thought that he would kidnap you so that we wouldn't' have to deal with you."  
  
"Come with me," The man said, "We have work to do."  
  
"Don't go," Nigel warned me, "He is going to hurt you."  
  
"I DON'T CARE," I screamed. With that I stomped after the man and away from the jail cell and Nigel, maybe forever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I nervously ran my fingers through my sandy blonde hair and tapped my foot on the floor.  
  
"What do you want," I asked the man."  
  
"Look," he said patiently, "I'm not a bad guy."  
  
I gave a sarcastic snort at this statement, and the man shot me a glare that made me shut up immediately.  
  
"When I saw you going into your home after failing a mission, I knew you looked perfect," The man said.  
  
"So," I questioned.  
  
"Well," The man started, "I remembered my friend, James, saying that he would give anything to have a perfect child. So I looked at you and thought, here's a pretty, blonde-haired, blue-eyed, eleven-year old girl, I could take her and sell her and other children to people who can't have kids."  
  
"You can't," I whispered.  
  
"Yes I can," he shot back, "See I already have you and Nigel to sell to James, then I'm going ot keep taking children. I"LL BE RICH."  
  
I stood up and tried to run away but he quickly grabbed my hair.  
  
"The car is waiting outside to take you to James's house."  
  
I broke down into tears, but the man snapped his fingers and two guards came behind me and grabbed me.  
  
"Goodbye, Dolores," he yelled after me.  
  
I was shocked that he knew my name, not even my Father knew my name, but I didn't have time to ask him as I was dragged into the driveway. They threw me into the same truck that still reeked of blood, sweat, and urine. I hit the floor hard, and was knocked out. 


End file.
